Three Days
by A Lucky Stone
Summary: Jin was young, arrogant, and newly promoted... then Leo arrived. The two made no secret of their dislike for each other, and Jin immediately set out to prove his superiority. WARNINGS: slash, seminoncon smut. Concrit appreciated.


Three Days

Jin was young, arrogant, and newly promoted, and he had been sole captain of Feng Tian county for almost a month before Leo arrived. He saw the older man as a threat, and immediately set about trying to prove his superiority. The two made no secret of their immediate dislike for each other.

On the first day, Jin shot through every single one of the arrows Leo had brought with him from the capital, and ruined them. Leo could only watch as the young man matched him mark for mark, firing with enough precision to sever a single lock of hair.

That night, Leo was taken to the local brothel, a popular, long-established institution. He regaled the girls there with stories of the capital, and the wonders that could be found there, if only you knew where to look. Even Jin was fascinated.

On the second day, Leo bested Jin in unarmed combat. His superior strength had the edge over the lightly-built man's speed – but only just. The soldiers brought out the wine to congratulate their new captain on his victory. Jin merely grinned at the affront and challenged Leo to a drinking contest. Neither of them could remember the outcome, and both counted it as a success.

On the third day, the captains brought out their swords. Despite raging hangovers, they fought from dawn until it was too dark to see the blades, and their subordinates persuaded them to come inside. By common assent the contest was declared a draw.

---

Some time later that evening, Jin came to Leo's room. Shutting the door, he leant against it, arms folded across his chest, and watched Leo with faint amusement in his dark eyes.

Leo looked up, and put down his newly sharpened sword. "What?" he asked. "We've had women, wine… are you planning on challenging me to a singing contest now?"

Jin smirked. "No. But I'd win."

"Most likely. So what are you here for?"

Jin flicked the lock on the door and stepped forward. "I'm here to seduce you."

Leo couldn't resist a splutter of amusement. "You _what_?"

Jin unfolded his arms. "You heard me – and you just _know_ I'll manage it." He took another step closer, expression unreadable.

Leo found himself momentarily captivated by Jin's eyes, searching the shadows within them for meaning. A slight smile spread across his face, and he broke away. "You're welcome to try."

Jin crossed the distance between them in a few short steps, pressing Leo back against the wall. The older man closed his eyes, allowing himself to be held there, and after a moment felt Jin's mouth on his, firm and knowing. The young captain planted fierce kisses on his face, neck, lips, his hands digging into Leo's sides to hold him still. Leo didn't struggle, though he could easily have broken free; it was faintly enjoyable being the object of such attention.

Jin moved away, unfastening his tunic and discarding it. The rich fabric fell into an untidy heap on the floor, leaving him in only loose shirt and trousers.

Leo smiled at his haste. "This isn't seduction."

"No? But I'm still winning." Jin stepped back in towards him, and this time lifted one hand to Leo's shoulder, placing the other around his waist and pulling him into the kiss. He was forceful, but skilled, and Leo let his inhibitions fade away, his tongue slipping inside the other man's mouth. Jin lifted his head, smirking. "Now you say this isn't seduction?"

"No; this is just compliance."

Jin had no reply to that save another round of kisses, mouthing impatience down the older man's tanned neck, nipping lightly at the skin. His hands slid down Leo's sides, before Leo realised what he was doing, and under the embroidered fabric of the captain's tunic.

Leo caught his wrists a split second later, pulling Jin's hands away, but not quickly enough. Jin smirked at him. His own arousal was just as obvious – the difference was that he made no attempt to hide it.

It was that look that did it. Leo scowled and used his greater strength to shove Jin backwards, freeing himself. He still had hold of the young man's wrists; eyes wide, Jin tried to twist out of the grip. Leo laughed quietly. "Not so full of yourself now, are you? It's _my_ turn to win." While the young man hesitated, trying to work out exactly what he meant, Leo forced him across to the bed. He spun Jin around and pushed him, stumbling, face down onto the rough blankets. It must have been an uncomfortable position, but he gave the young man no opportunity to change it. He had caught him off guard, somehow, and he would make the most of it.

Jin struggled unsuccessfully as Leo's full weight hit him and pinned him down. "Why are you doing this?" he gasped from crushed lungs.

Leo brushed Jin's long hair off his neck and bent down to kiss the tanned skin. Jin squirmed. The captain began to undress his younger counterpart, pulling his shirt roughly over his head. The smooth skin of Jin's back was discoloured by mottled bruises, purple and fading to yellow-green. The older man ran his fingers over the tender flesh, knowing precisely which of his blows had caused the marks, remembering the blows that had caused the bruises on his own body.

He shifted position, a hand on Jin's back all that he needed to hold him down. With the other, he tugged the young man's trousers down.

That was the moment Jin realised what Leo intended to do. His renewed struggles were hopeless – he was in the most exposed position possible, with no idea how he'd let himself get there. He hated the corner of his mind which was still somehow excited.

Leo nudged the young man's legs apart with one knee and spat into his hand to prepare himself. He repositioned himself and entered Jin smoothly, not wanting to hurt him unnecessarily. Jin gave a wordless cry that was almost a sob, and bit his lip. He shuddered as Leo withdrew and thrust again, deeper, searching for his mark. This time he found it; Jin bit down hard enough to draw blood, tasting bitter iron, but made no sound. He tensed against Leo and the faintest of smiles crossed the older man's face.

He knew precisely what he was doing; every movement showed a skill that would have surprised Jin, had he been capable of rational thought. The young man's struggling had given way to a passivity that took none of the pleasure out of bringing him to the point of release. Leo came a moment later. Afterwards, he moved away from the young captain to adjust his clothing.

Jin lay face down on the bed, unmoving, while he regained his composure. When he sat up, he did not even glance in Leo's direction as he made himself decent. There was a certain awkwardness in his stride as he crossed the room to retrieve his tunic; Leo watched with knowing eyes.

Once fully dressed, Jin neatened his hair and moved towards the door. He flicked the latch up, and paused, glancing back at Leo. His eyes said it all – _you win_ – yet the undertone was of grudging respect, not resentment.

He shut the door behind him. The sound had a sense of finality about it.

Leo wondered about that last look, unsure if he should be pleased at the evening's outcome, unsure what he had expected or wanted it to be.

---

The next day, the atmosphere at the headquarters of Feng Tian county was free of tension, and the soldiers were openly pleased that their captains had come to an agreement. There was naturally some speculation about the nature of such a thing, but no one came near to the truth – and for that both captains were glad.


End file.
